


If The Way I Adore You Is Contagious Then Don’t You Want To Be Infected?

by semekun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, v fluffy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semekun/pseuds/semekun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jihoon is (love) sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Way I Adore You Is Contagious Then Don’t You Want To Be Infected?

Sick days are possibly Jihoon’s most loathed occasions. Not only does the infection turn you into an immobile mess of coughs and sneezes but everyone makes sure to remind you of your incapacity to do anything productive (like you don’t already know). It’s bad enough he can’t work, having people baby him is just rubbing salt into the wound. So on these special days, Jihoon’s doors are locked, the curtains are drawn, and all possible human contact are declined. 

“I brought food. Can I come in?” 

Well, all maybe except one. 

Jihoon grunts as loud as he can hoping it reaches through his doors though he knows Seungcheol would barge in anyway. 

He waits till he hears the door’s lock clicks before peeking out of his cocoon of blankets. Seungcheol’s carrying a tray of what looks like a bowl of soup, a glass of water, and some fruits. .The medicine’s foil package makes a crinkling sound when he sets the tray on Jihoon’s desk. 

“Hey there, sunshine.” Seungcheol grins, pulling part of the blanket back to see more of Jihoon and to give him a peck on his lips.

“No kisses. You’ll get sick.” Jihoon rasps back and curls himself further in the burrow of blankets (even though he wishes Seungcheol had lingered a little longer).

“I’ve already caught a bad case of the love bug; some kisses would actually do me some good,” Seungcheol laughs and Jihoon has the greatest urge to throw something at him but nothing in his reach would deal any pain. He’s made sure to steal as many pillows from the members and to bury himself in blankets for the time being. 

“And besides, I know how to properly take care of myself unlike some other person I know” He side eyes Jihoon while lifting the bowl of soup and nudging him to sit up. He hands him the soup and Jihoon tries not to be disappointed that Seungcheol wont be spoon feeding him like how the dramas usually go. Instead, Seungcheol pushes pillows off the bed to make space for himself, laying there and staring at Jihoon as he starts to eat. 

Jihoon duly recognizes the soup to be chicken just as he finishes and honestly, it’s a tad bit salty but he guesses that’s to help his retarded sense of taste. His medicine comes next, dragging down his throat even with the water to flush it down. The fruit he leaves for later as snacks for when Seungcheol leaves again to attend to some things and Jihoon’s left to either nap or silently wallow in the sickness. Jihoon’s not sure whether it’s the sickness or the mundane quality of it all that makes him hungry. 

All throughout his meal, Seungcheol had kept surprisingly quiet in comparison to his usual chatty self. Jihoon’s about to ask said chatter box to check his temperature when he notices the closed lids and even breathing. 

For all his talk about being healthy, Seungcheol’s a hypocrite for never admitting when he’s tired and in need of sleep.

Jihoon sighs softly and rearranges the bed to accommodate them both comfortably. It takes a little work but Seungcheol’s knocked out pretty good and Jihoon’s been feeling slightly better since his meal. By the end of it all, Jihoon’s resting against Seungcheol’s shoulder and their hands are locked between them. 

Jihoon leans up a bit for a kiss when Seungcheol’s head turns away and one of his eyes open. 

“I vaguely remember you telling me kisses aren’t allowed”

Jihoon exchanges his planned kiss for a pinch instead.


End file.
